Beginning of a true partnership
by MetalLoverDeborah
Summary: The meeting, the first mission, the first time together. [KakuHida] Minor: [TheLeaderxOC] yaoi. WARNING: LEMON.
1. New Partner

I don't own Naruto.

In this story, Sasori is still alive, and Tobi is Zetsu's subcoordinate.

--------------xx--------------

"KAKUZU! I am sick to death of hunting around, looking for a new partner for you! Stop killing them!"

Kakuzu lifted his head, hand shifted from his hip to his thigh as he sat in the wooden chair opposite the Leader's desk. "Leader-sama, forgive me, it's just that my, uh, 'partners' always do the wrong thing and it annoys me."

The Leader sighed. This is the seventh time he looked for a partner in one week.

"Kakuzu, learn to control your anger. However, I found you a new partner -" Kakuzu's eyes widened slightly. "- who is out of the ordinary. Your techniques compliment each other. I couldn't have found a better match."

Kakuzu sighed. Leader-sama probably found some crackpot off the street knowing his luck. Kakuzu's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the oak doors. "Come in."

A pale man slipped inside the office, nervousness splattered across his fine features. Kakuzu's eyes drifted over the person's body, and face. He was quite the attractive man.

The Leader spoke first. "Ah! Hidan, it's good to see you. Don't be shy." The pale man's face changed to a soft smile. "Sit, Hidan. So we can discuss your new partner."

Hidan slipped from the door to a seat next to Kakuzu's, his hips swaying slightly. "You must be Kakuzu?" Hidan looked Kakuzu straight in the eye, if intimidated, he was good at hiding it.

"Yes." Kakuzu's eyes travelled back to the Leader. "Why is it that he -" He pointed to Hidan, "- is any different to the others?" The Leader sighed. "Kakuzu, don't be so rude. Both of you, excused." Kakuzu stood up and turned to leave. "Show him around and make sure he meets the others." He sighed, a long day ahead.

* * *

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

Hidan turned completely around and smiled at the annoyed Kakuzu. "Are you going to show me the other members?"

"Fine."

Kakuzu lead Hidan to the common room, where Itachi and Kisame were sitting.

"Hidan, this is Itachi, and this is Kisame, they are both partners."

Kisame raised his head, Itachi merely lifted his head in Kakuzu and Hidan's direction.

"Itachi, Kisame, this is my new partner Hidan." Kisame let out a laugh. "Hello, Hidan. Itachi! Say something to the poor guy!" Itachi smirked at Kisame and replied with, "Hi."

"Hello." Hidan relpied, slightly nervous again.

"OKAY! Moving on." Hidan grimaced at his partners voice. The two strolled down the corridor before reaching a study. Kakuzu opened it and poked his head around the corner. "Ah, Deidara-san, Sasori-san, meet my new partner Hidan."

"Nice to meet you, un!" Hidan smiled, he could tell by the boy's excitedness we easily annoyed the other members. A red haired man stood up and shoom Hidan's hand. "I'm Sasori, and this blockhead is my partner Deidara."

"Hello, both of you."

Kakuzu sighed. _Pathetic._

"Let's go, before I start to cry." Hidan crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Shut it, asshole." Kakuzu smiled. This guy has a mouth. "There are other members you need to meet, lover boy."

Next was Zetsu, who particulary freaked Hidan out, and Tobi, who was particulary annoying and loud.

Hidan was in heavy thought when Kakuzu kicked open a door and turned to his new partner. "This is _our _room."

Hidan's eyes widened. OH FUCK!

"Oh fuck!" Hidan's hand flew to his mouth. "Shit, sorry. Didn't mean to say that out aloud."

Kakuzu laughed. "I'm not that bad, asshole."

"Wanna make a bet?"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"I'm good with money, don't put your heart into it."

Kisame strolled by. "Correction. VERY good with money."

Hidan gulped.


	2. New Feelings

I don't own Naruto.

--------------xx--------------

Kakuzu's eye twitched in annoyance. His arms were crossed about his broad chest, giving off a negative aura to his new partner. "Do you complain about everything?" Hidan spun around, dropping his bible in the process. "I do not complain!" He bent down, knees hitting the soft carpet and picked up his bible before looking Kakuzu in the eye.

Kakuzu laughed. "Don't complain? Are you kidding? You bitch at everything like a fucking twelve year old girl!"

Hidan's eyes flashed with anger and embarrassment. "Fuck you, asshole."

Kisame strolled in, before realizing the tension in the air before commenting, "Play nicely boys, we don't want any fights." Kakuzu sighed and pointed at Hidan. "You have got to be the most annoying person I've ever met! I try to meet up with fellow bounty hunters, but you scare them off with your ridiculous Jashin crap! Oh and I can't leave you here alone because you need someone to hold your hand!"

Hidan stood up. "Fuck you, asshole." Hidan smiled sweetly, sickly sweet, before strolling over to Kakuzu who sat in the lounge room chair, placing his arms on Kakuzu's broad shoulders. "I know you think I'm attractive." Kakuzu blanched. _Fuck._

Hidan's hands flew up to Kakuzu's mask, tugging it slightly and pulling it down with ease. The mask hung around Kakuzu's neck, and both sat in silence for a few seconds before Kakuzu lashed out and threw Hidan across the room. He ran out of the room hands over his face, as though it had been burned.

* * *

Hidan was extremely confused. Kakuzu didn't seem that bad looking from his perspective. Hidan had no idea why he ran out of the room in such a manner. 

"Where Kakuzu, un?"

"Deidara... oh, Kakuzu? In our room."

Deidara smiled, "un, I made you a welcoming gift." he added with a smile, handed over a small figurine of a bird. "You like, un?"

Hidan smiled, "Thank you, Deidara."

Deidara skipped out, and Hidan felt someone else's presence in the room, he turned to see Kakuzu in the corner of the room, bare chested, maskless, no forehead protector.. just wearing pants. Kakuzu's chest had a material like look to it, as though it had been sewed together with his chakra strings. His face has scars, similar to his chest, up to the cheek to lip. He looked vunerable.

"Kakuzu, wh-what -" Kakuzu stepped closer to him, sadness graced upon his strange face.

"Are you satisfied to see my face? My hideousy?" Before Hidan could answer, Kakuzu spoke again, this time, a hand lightly traced his cheek, almost affectionately.

"If I had your looks... I wouldn't just get money from it. I'd be happy with myself for the first time in my life. If only.. if only."

Kakuzu stepped away from Hidan, and into their room, leaving a confused Hidan behind... _again._

I'm sick of this, Hidan thought. I have to ask him about this. Hidan asked around, for his partner, but no one knew where he was. He searched everywhere.

"FINE! I don't care!" Hidan screamed, annoyed.

"About what?" Hidan nearly jumped out of his skin and turned around to face Kakuzu. Gritting his teeth, "I've been looking for you all day."

Kakuzu stepped away from Hidan and sat down on a chair. "I was busy; had business to attend to."

"Right."

"..."

Hidan stepped foward, and sat on Kakuzu's lap, hugging the tense shoulders, holding them close to his chest. Kakuzu slipped a hesitant arm around Hidan's waist.

Hidan pulled down Kakuzu's mask, and placed a chaste kiss upon the chapped lips. Kakuzu sat there, in complete and utter shock, as Hidan's fingers dug comforting patterns into his back and neck. Hidan stood up, and pulled Kakuzu into their shared bedroom, Kakuzu watched in shock as Hidan closed their door, locked it and stripped naked in front of him.

"I'm waiting, Kakuzu."

Kakuzu tensed.

----

SORRY but it's like 3am.

Gotsa sleep.

Update tomorrow.


	3. New Boundries

I don't own Naruto.

--------------xx--------------

Kakuzu sighed. "Hidan, get real. YOU don't want someone like ME to do something like THAT to someone like YOU."

Hidan smiled, "You sure? Last chance." Kakuzu stepped foward, and pushed Hidan against the wall. "Wanna do something sexual?" Hidan nodded. "Go take a cold shower and masturbate." He released Hidan and smiled.

_Knock Knock._

"Fuck! One sec!" Hidan screeched and flung his body into his unmade bed. Kakuzu walked over to the door and opened it, scowling at Zetsu. "What is it?"

"Leader-sama requests your presence." Hidan answered, "Thanks mate. We'll be there in a sec." Zetsu's eyes scanned over Hidan's covered body and turned around, hitting the walls with his hands. "Don't take too long, hmmm?"

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and turned to Hidan. "Well?!"

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to hurry up already?!"

Hidan picked up his clothes and put them all, brushing by Kakuzu and headed to the Leader's office.

* * *

"You took long enough."

"Ah, sorry, Leader-sama."

"It's fine. I have a mission for you."

Hidan looked up in suprise. "So soon?"

"Yes. Here is the file."

Kakuzu stretched out a long arm and gripped the file. The Leader didn't let go. "Sama?"

"Behave, Kakuzu." Kakuzu smirked, "Of course."

Kakuzu pulled the file and read through it briefly. The group they were supposed to rid of where nothing more than criminals. Being from the bottom of the barrel when it came to 'connections' they were worth money, no doubt about. He turned to a bored Hidan, "We've got work to do and money to collect." Hidan groaned. Kakuzu's eyes fell on the file again. They were a pathetic group in the outskirts of Suna / Konoha.

He stood up and gestured for Hidan to follow.

"This will be easy. They are weak. They can't even hurt us." Hidan smiled. "I already knew that." He rolled his eyes. "Sure you did, Hidan."

* * *

The trip to the gang's hideout was long and tedious. Kakuzu preferred to stay silent; however, Hidan liked to talk about things that gained his interest. "Shhh! Hear that?" Hidan stopped talking mid sentence, "What?"

Kakuzu's dim eyes slid across the landscape trying to find the source of noise.

A kunai flung out, but Kakuzu's hand flew to his face, stopping the attack.

(I don't particularly know how to write a full on fight scene so I'll skip it.)

* * *

Hidan was exhausted.

He plopped down on the couch and pulled out his bible. Before he had the chance to even look down to read a passage, Deidara came in and plonked himself in front of Hidan.

"I need advice, un."

He lifted his head to face Deidara's and asked, "About what?"

"Relationships, un."

Hidan smiled. "I don't think I'm the one should ask. Ya know.. I - " "Please, un?"

"Alright."

"Well, un, I like Sasori-danna. But he always teases me, un, and acts like I'm stupid. But I like 'im." Hidan thought about the similar situation between him and Kakuzu.

"Ah. Just ask him about it."

Deidara jumped up. "Okay."

Deidara walked over to the door, "Kakuzu-sempai, un."

Hidan's heat turned at the mention of his partner. His arms that were resting on the arm rests fell as he stood up and approached Kakuzu.

"Hidan."

"Hmm?"

Hidan's fingers grasped Kakuzu's shoulders. "Just one kiss, please?"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, but pressed his cloth covered lips against Hidan's.

"This doesn't mean I'm your 'boyfriend' or anything." And with that Kakuzu left and headed to their shared room.


	4. New Situations

I don't own Naruto.

--------------xx--------------

[Hidan's P.O.V

I watched his retreating form as he walked away from me, my lips still tingling form the pathetic kiss he gave me. I craved for more, I don't know why exactly, but I felt need for someone else begin to stir blood in my groin. I feel shitty.

My thoughts were interrupted by a crash. I rushed to see what caused the noise, only to find Deidara running out of his and Sasori's room with an evil grin on his face. Sasori was shouting random insults about and at the blond, I walked closer to the room and stuck my head in. The room was full of bits of clay and wood, Deidara must of exploded some of his clay in there.

I walked back to the room Kakuzu and I shared and slipped inside. I could see the bump in the bed, which I presumed my partner lay. I grabbed my toiletries and towel before taking a well deserved shower.

As my bare feet jumped slightly at the cold tiles, but I undressed and stood under the pour of hot water. It was relaxing, hitting my bare body and soothing my aches.

All too soon, the water went cold, so I stood out and dressed in my clothing, not ready to go to bed yet. I walked out of the bathroom to find Kakuzu sitting on his bed, almost looking like he was waiting for me to finish.

"Hidan, we need to go out for a while."

I blanched. No not again! Bounties at 3 in the morning? Get real!

"What?! No!" Kakuzu merely sat there, as though he expected my answer. "Hidan, I need to meet up with someone who can benefit both you and me."

"Oh, really, how's that?" I answered. Kakuzu turned away and sighed. "He knows of other idiots who follow your religion."

I gasped in suprise. Was he serious? I hadn't heard of anyone who'd follow such a religion, apart from myself of course.

"You... telling the truth?"

He let out a small laugh, his eyes fulling staring into mine. "Unfortunately."

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

It was a _very _long walk there, so long, I was twitching in nervousness, because I didn't want to disturb the silence around us, and I guess I didn't want Kakuzu angry at me. 

Oh dear, I did not just think that.

I was clouded by my own thoughts, and didn't realize I just walked straight into Kakuzu's back until pain worked its way up to my bottom lip. "What is it?"

"We are here, idiot."

My eyes turned towards a dodgey pub, full of men laughing and slutty waitresses. I cringed. "Fucking hell, why here?" "The man we are meeting is a hunter, and missing nin. Obviously, he doesn't want to be caught, Hidan."

He walked towards the pub, throwing open the door, and I scattered after him.

* * *

What the hell is someone like him, doing in a place like this? I thought to myself as I observed the man opposite Kakuzu. 

He was very attractive, long black hair fell around his pale face, earings embedded into his ears, smooth cheek bones and pink lips. I made an effort to concentrate on his and Kakuzu's conversation.

"I have no idea why the bounties for the men are so high, they probably slaughtered a village or something. They are all shit nowadays. They think they are top shit. But anyway. Is this your seventh partner?" The man asked Kakuzu, head facing my direction.

"Ah, yes. This is Hidan. He supports the Jashin religion. Hidan, this is Monmora."

I smiled. "Hi. You know of Jashin-sama?" I saw Kakuzu roll his eyes. Monmora, however, smiled and answered politely, "Ah yes." His eyes fell to his cup, took a sip and looked back at me. "Its a colourful religion, if I say so myself. I don't support it personally, but I have friends who do."

Monmora looked at Kakuzu. "This an inconvieniance to you, Kakuzu?" I looked at Kakuzu, he rolled his eyes again. "Of course!"

I snorted and took a sip of my sake. "Well, it was nice meeting you Hidan, and seeing you again Kakuzu. Goodbye." He stood up and walked away, my eyes following his body.

"Hey, loverboy. We have to go."

I rolled my eyes and followed him out of the pub.

* * *

We got back to the base, but also got a lecture about being late and unpunctual from the Leader. 

I groaned and rolled my shoulders, trying to ease the feeling of heaviness. "Hidan! Please pay attention!"

Ah. Oops. "Okay."

All the members and I were sitting around the oak table, discussing some nonsense. I was exhausted, didn't get any sleep, and wanted to go to bed. Damn Kakuzu.

The leader dismissed us, and me and Kakuzu walked silently towards our room. He undressed and slipped on pajama pants before he slid under the sheets and attempted to sleep.

Ha! I'm getting payback!

I stripped down to my boxers and pretended to slip into my bed, but I actually walked over to his bed and layed a soft hand on his shoulder, as his back was facing me.

"What is it Hidan?" Irritation laced his tone.

"Can I sleep in your bed... with you?"

Kakuzu rolled over. "What in fuck's name for?"

I looked at him, cheekiness lacy my features. "C'mon, please."

"No." I ignored him and slipped beside him anyway, he gasped in suprise and attempted to push me out but I latched on to his arm and laid my head on his chest, startled by the sound of more than one heart beat.

He stiffened, probably not used to having someone wanting to be so touchy-feely. "Hidan..." I silenced him when I hooked a finger around his mask, pulled it down and pressed my lips against his and shifted against him slightly.

I licked his lips patiently, he parted his lips slightly and I slid my tongue, savouring his strange taste. I let out a groan and pressed against his tongue, as if asking to him to join in. He did, but very hesitantly, and our tongues fell into a loving dance. I laid back more on the bed, and he moved on top of me, taking a breath from our kiss and biting my neck.

My legs found their way around his waist, and he kissed along my jaw line, making me moan before he thrusted his pelvis, very slightly, but I could still feel it, the arousal growing.

"KAKUZU, GET IN HERE NOW!" Came the booming voice of the Leader, Kakuzu sprung up, flung on his cloak and shot out of the room.

I lay there panting, needing, aroused and annoyed. Fucking Leader.

* * *

End of chappie. xD

I'm tired.

Keeetch? lol!


	5. New Findings

I don't own Naruto.

--------------xx--------------

Kakuzu's POV

I dashed out of the room, quickly covering the tent in my pants with my cloak. I could hear Hidan's cursing as I rushed to the Leader's office. I knocked on the oak doors and awaited the "Come in." I slipped inside and looked at him with impatience. "Ah, Kakuzu. Thanks for coming. I need to ask you to stop going out for bounties at such hours. It's affecting your teamwork with Hidan, " he stood up and paced around. "if you believe it or not."

My face contorted. "However, I am aware he does make you both late, but Kakuzu, you make an excellent team when coming to battle. Tell me you see that?"

I sighed. "Yes, I see that, sama."

"Good, you can go."

As much as I'd liked to have sex with Hidan before, I'm actually more interested in getting a glass of water. I walked past Kisame and Itachi's room, startled by the noises coming out from it. I nearly vomitted when I realized what exactly they were doing, so I hurried along, trying to get bad sexual images out of my head.

As I padded into the kitchen, Sasori and Deidara were in there, discussing the use of clay in some of Sasori's puppets. "But, un! It won't explode unless I tell it to!"

"Thanks, Deidara. I'll think about it." he stood, kissed Deidara on the cheek and walked out of the room, god knows where. Deidara stood, and must of just realized I was there, as he jumped in shock and smiled meekly at me, cheeks flushed.

"Deidara."

"Yes, un?"

"You with Sasori?"

He smiled, and clapped his hands together in excitement. "Yup, un!"

I inwardly groaned and turned away, searching for a glass for my water.

"I have to go, un, catch you." Deidara left me in peace to enjoy my water. Why was I enjoying the water so much? Cause Hidan uses it all to have a shower!

I washed the glass and dried it, and placed it back in its original place. I shuddered. Me and Hidan's room was next to Kisame and Itachi's! Oh heavens!

* * *

Sleeping was very, very awkward. Nothing like your group members moaning to each other while having sex. Real charming. 

I noticed Hidan's discomfort and smiled. Even the immortal gets embarrassed. "Oh my god. I wish they'd stop!" Hidan loudly complained, I turned over and grabbed a pillow, shoving it around my face in an attempt to block out the noise.

* * *

OH GOD! 

They were still at it! I got up, and considered going around and asking them to stop, but instead banged very loudly on the wall that separated the two rooms.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"WILL YOU FUCKING STOP!" Much to my suprise, they did...

... for now. While I was busy knocking on the wall, Hidan somehow found his way over to my bed and climbed in, hogging up my previous warmth. How dare he?!

I was about to walk away from the wall, and bash him up until I heard Kisame and Itachi moaning again. I raised my fist, forced chakra into it, maybe a little too much, but I didn't realize this until I punched a hole in the wall, letting us see a disturbing scene in front of us. Hidan shot out of the bed and stood beside me, clearly shocked and grossed out at the image ahead.

Itachi was on top of Kisame, naked.

NAKED!

Oh heavens. "I'll get Zetsu to make a wall for now. Will you two stop?! PLEASE!" Hidan cried before heading off to Zetsu's room.

* * *

Lets just say, Zetsu was not amused. He grudgingly put up a tree wall or whatever and left. Kisame and Itachi left to go on a mission, leaving me and a very bored and annoying Hidan behind. 

_Very annoying._

"Go to sleep Hidan."

"I can't. Anyway, as I was saying, you are going to Hell. Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd.. why don't we have a mission?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do."

I sighed. "I don't."

All thought it was early morning, I wanted sleep. Hidan - obviously - didn't.

"Practise your ritual shit."

"Nah, can I sleep here again? Well, sleep here?"

"No."

"Tough."

He stripped and slipped under my bed covers tangling his body around mine. I fell asleep before I could observe anything else.

* * *

"What's this? A mission?" 

"Yes, Kakuzu." Hidan snickered. "Good, I need to get out for a while."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go. We'll read more along the way."

The mission was basic, somehow it was labeled extremely important. Anyway, we were to speak to Monmora again, who the Leader seemed to have a particular interest in, and get him to give us some papers on some ninja and weapons.

Lets just say he wasn't the easiest person to find. Hidan and I searched in some random pubs on the outskirts of Suna, Sound and even Leaf, until we found him, sitting in the corner. Hidan pulled me around the back of the pub and pulled my mask down and kissed my lips before I could protest. He clung onto my body tightly before letting me go and allowing me to pull my mask up and walked inside the pub, ruffling Hidan's hair and pushed him slightly.

Monmora looked up and smiled, once he realized we were approaching him. "Here, " he said, handing over some scrolls. "I believe your Leader asked for them."

Hidan snickered again. Monmora looked up, confused, and asked me what it was funny while Hidan and I sat down.

"Leader-sama has an interest in you."

Monmora's facial expression didn't change. If anything, he smiled. "Ah yes. He always has."

Hidan blurted out, "Why do people call you a physcopath?" I rolled my eyes, god.

"Well, I am. Fuck, I'm not as pretty as I look, " Monmora answered, eyes glistening.

Hidan thought quickly, and looked at me as if asking me to ask Monmora 'the question.'

I sighed, "You two ever lovers?"

Monmora laughed, a strange and evil-like laugh that didn't suit him. Hidan looked a bit startled, but Monmora answered anyway.

"Yes."

I gagged, and so did Hidan.


	6. New Activities

I don't own Naruto.

--------------xx--------------

There will be a lemon in this chapter.

* * *

Hidan's POV

* * *

I lay back on the scratchy sheets of Kakuzu's bed, almost shuddering with anticipation.

He walked over to me, clad in only boxers, just like me. He lifted the sheets and crawled on top of me, my legs twisted around his waist, his mask down, and my arms around his neck as I pulled him towards him in an attempt to close the distance between us.

Our lips meet, this time more gentle and loving then our previous kisses, our tongues fell together, my senses tingling, his hands ran over my body, caressing certain places and pinching others. His hands slid down do my boxers, and kneaded the hardening flesh. My head flew back as he slipped a hand underneath and massaged the tender flesh.

"Kakuzu - please.. uhhh-" I moaned out pathetically.

"Shhh, Hidan." he whispered in my ear, sucking on tender spots on my neck, causing me to buck my hips and tighten my arms around his neck. His hand ran up and down my length, making me moan and tense, feeling the need of release.

I twisted my body as my seed shot out onto his hand, he wiped it away, and asked, "Do you want more?"

I smiled, "I do."

"Care to suggest?"

I pulled back and skimmed my hands across his chest. "Let's have sex."

His eyebrow rose. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Okay."

I kissed him, bringing his body flush onto mine, I whimpered at the contact. He kissed back fully, twisting my legs around his wasite once again. I grunted as my lower regions re-hardened.

He leant back, breaking the kiss, and pulled out a tube, ran the contents along two fingers and lowered them to my body, pulling my boxers off with the other and asked, "Sure?"

"Yes."

I gasped at the feel of his fingers inside me, stretching me out and painfully pushing back and fowards. I moaned at the pain and pleasure, when he sat me in his lap and buried himself in me to the hilt in one quick movement. I screamed out, as his pelvis thrust and he hit my bundle of nerves, making me twist in pleasure. My fingers dug into his back as he thrust in me again, he grunted softly and hugged me tightly before thrusting again. My arms wound their way around his neck, pushing him towards me, I moaned loudly as I came for the second time, I could vaguely feel his cum inside of me.

My legs fell from around his waist, as he laid beside me.

"Kakuzu, I said _have sex _not _make love_."

He turned to me and smiled.

"My mistake then."


End file.
